User blog:ZeroTigress/Pokemon Go
Also known as: *Pokemon Get-Out-of-the-Frickin'-House *Pokemon Excuse-to-Walk-the-Dog *Pokemon I-Volunteer-to-Get-the-Mail *Pokemon Stalk-ALL-the-Pokestops I was unfortunate enough to not have my Pokemon.com login not working on the day of the USA release of the game (July 6), so I wasn't able to get my password reset until July 10 (since the Pokemon.com website was flooded with new registration requests). Why not use a Google account? Well, I'm still peeved at Google for banning my YouTube account because I uploaded anime music videos (AMVs) even though there were plenty of other YouTube users that got away with it. So yeah, screw Google and their retarded Google accounts. Anyways, I've been making use of Pokemon.com's Pokedex to keep track of what I've caught so far and mark which ones I'm willing to trade. Apparently Disneyland is a Pidgey paradise because I've caught so many there I was able to evolve one into a Pidgeotto and then a Pidgeot. << Picked Charmander as my starter since that's my original starter back in the day of Pokemon Red. Can't wait until they release Gen 2 so I can reclaim Cyndaquil as my other starter. (Didn't really get into Gen 3 all that much so I'm meh about them.) So far, the main issue I have with Pokemon Go is that it freezes when I catch a Pokemon. Already lost several catches due to that, which included a Squirtle. Some of my friends have already gotten all 3 starters already, so I'm lagging behind on that. My main goal is to recreate my old team from Pokemon Silver, which includes Charizard, Typhlosion, Umbreon, Dragonite, Mew, and Tyranitar. Another issue I have with the game is that I'm getting WAY more potions from the Pokestops than Pokeballs. Which, if you battle a lot is great, but for someone like me who doesn't have the time to visit a gym regularly to do battle, it's rather bad as the potions take up space in my bag that could be used for more Pokeballs. Pokemon battles themselves are rather simplified: swipe the screen to dodge attacks and tap to counterattack. You can also keep your finger on the screen to power up attacks. Each Pokemon has a set of 2 attacks and each set is different for each Pokemon. So even if you have multiples of the same Pokemon, they can still be useful in battle if they each have different abilities. I've managed to successfully take over a gym for my team, but it was quickly taken over by another team. Oh well. I'm now at level 12 and will level up soon. From what I hear, the current max level is 40, but will likely get increased with future updates. The EXP requirement seems to be exponential with each level up so it'll be a while before most Pokemon Go players reach max level. Of course, I'm too focused on catching Pokemon to worry about leveling up, so not much of an issue with me. Trading and non-gym battles seem to be in the works for future release so I look forward to partaking in those when they come out. Category:Blog posts